Tiefling Wizard 1
Character Sheet Character Name: Race: '''Tiefling '''Class & Level: '''Wizard 1 '''Background: '''Sage '''Gender: Alignment: 'Neutral '''Size: '''Medium '''Max HP: '''7 '''Speed: '''25 '''Experience Points: '''0 Ability Scores Proficiencies '''Proficiency Bonus: '+2 '''Saving Throws: '''Intelligence +5, Wisdom +3 '''Skills: '''Arcana +5, Insight +3, Investigation +3, History +5 '''Passive Insight: 13 Passive Perception: '''11 '''Armor & Shields: '''none '''Tools & Kits: none Weapons: Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows Languages: Common, Infernal Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: '+2 '''Melee Finesse Bonus: '+1 'Ranged Attack Bonus: '+1 Quarterstaff. Melee Weapon Attack: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage. Versatile. Light Crossbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +1 to hit, range 30/320 ft., 1 target. Hit: 3 (1d8 - 1) piercing damage. Loading, two-handed. Spellcasting '''Spellcasting Ability: Intelligence Spell Attack Bonus: '''+5 '''Spell Save DC: 13 Spells Known: Firebolt, Light, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Mending Firebolt. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Magic Missile. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Features & Traits Darkvision: '''Thanks to your Infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. '''Hellish Resistance: You have Resistance to fire damage. Infernal Legacy: You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Hellish Rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. Charisma is your Spellcasting ability for these Spells. Spellcasting: Adding New Spells. When you find a wizard spell of 1st level or higher, you can add it to your spellbook if it is of a level which you can prepare and if you can spare the time to decipher and copy it. For each level of the spell, the process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gp. The cost represents material components you expend as you experiment with the spell to master it, as well as the fine inks you need to record it. Once you have spent this time and money, you can prepare the spell just like your other spells. Replacing Your Spellbook. You can copy a spell from your own spellbook into another book. This is just like copying a new spell into your spellbook, but faster and easier, since you understand your own notation and already know how to cast the spell. You need spend only 1 hour and 10 gp for each level of the copied spell. If you lose your spellbook, you can use the same procedure to transcribe the spells that you have prepared into a new spellbook. Filling out the remainder of your spellbook requires you to find new spells to do so, as normal. Preparing and Casting Spells. The Wizard table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells. you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Ritual Casting. You can cast a wizard spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell in your spellbook. You don't need to have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus. You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your wizard spells. Learning Spells of 1st Level and Higher. Each time you gain a wizard level, you can add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. as shown on the Wizard table. On your adventures. you might find other spells that you can add to your spellbook. Arcane Recovery: Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your wizard level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. Researcher: When you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you often know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a library, scriptorium, university, or a sage or other learned person or creature. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an almost inaccessible place, or that it simply cannot be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets of the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Equipment A bottle of black ink, a quill, a small knife, a letter from a dead colleague posing a question you have not yet been able to answer, a set of common clothes, a quarterstaff, an arcane focus, a scholar's pack, and a belt pouch CP: SP: GP: '''10 '''PP: Description Metallic skin with black and shiny eyes, ram-like horns, and needle-like teeth. Personality Traits: '''I've read every book in the world’s greatest libraries—or I like to boast that I have. '''Ideals: ''Knowledge.'' The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. (Neutral) Bonds: '''My life’s work is a series of tomes related to a specific field of lore. '''Flaws: '''I can’t keep a secret to save my life, or anyone else’s. Relationships '''Ally Name: Enemy Name: Organization Name: Category:Pregens Category:Tieflings Category:Wizards Category:Level 1